Caught In The Act
by smackedfan454
Summary: Cuddy is caught doing something naughty. Rated M for strong smut themes and actions. Reviews please.


Alright here we are. This story is **defiantly rated M for smut and mature themes**. It gets a little bit… rough… and it might not be some people's cup of tea, but there are people who get off on this (me included) so don't be mean. Just check out S&M and bondage if you don't believe me. The ending is a cute Huddy one however. There is my only warning so without further ado… Caught in the Act.

Cuddy being naughty while House is away. What happens when he catches her in the act? *smirks*

Disclaimer: I do not own Cuddy, House, or the show. Though at times I wish I did.

* * *

><p>Cuddy took a deep breathe to remain calm and act natural. Placing the key in the door she opened it and tried to act like she belonged there.<p>

Closing the door behind her she looked around, taking a sigh of relief as she made it. Making sure the door was locked she stepped into the apartment.

Cuddy knew what she was doing was absolutely wrong and unacceptable, but for 13 days now the idea has been driving her mad.

House was away on a business trip, to which she forced him to go. Of coarse he probably wasn't actually going to the conferences, but the board wanted him to go so she forced him to at least get on the plane. Everything else was up to them once he got there. He wasn't due to come back for another 5 days and Cuddy's mind has been screaming at her ever since to carry out her naughty idea. Hence, how she ended up using the spare key he had given her to his apartment after he had gotten out of Mayfield.

Walking through the house a few times trying to calm herself she finally walked over to his couch and set the small bag she was carrying down on it.

Walking over to his cabinet she noticed he only had selected rare photos, hidden mostly by the tons of books he owned. She smiled again as her gaze landed on a picture of both of them together at the hospital's Christmas party, hidden partly by a book about rare diseases. She had dragged him there, telling him it was in spirit of the holidays. Wilson had insisted on their photos being taken so, with their arms around each others waist, they stood frozen forever in the picture, both smirking at the other, probably because they were beating each other on something.

Her gaze lingering on the photo Cuddy felt a small buzz warm the inside of her and she knew that it was time.

Walking back over to the couch she gently began stripping herself of her clothing. Once completely naked, she sat down on his couch, breathing in the aroma as if he was really here with her.

Cuddy skimmed her hands down her sides, back up her stomach, and cupped her breasts. Cuddy moaned softly as her fingertips swirled around her nipples turning them to hard peeks.

Thinking of House, Cuddy felt herself become extremely wet. She knew it was wrong to fantasize about him, he was House after all and her employee, but she couldn't help it. She had always been hopelessly drawn to this man. Moving her legs apart her hand wandered down and she stroked herself.

After teasing herself for a bit Cuddy reached into the bag and pulled out a vibrator. She slowly traced it down her body, turning it on. Moaning loudly as it ran against her sheath, she pushed it fully inside of her.

"Oh House." Cuddy moaned to his apartment, her eyes falling closed as the pleasure took over.

Stroking the vibrator in and out of herself she moaned and withered, the pace increasing as House's name fell from her lips once again.

Feeling herself so incredibly close to her orgasm Cuddy sped up her pace. Thrusting the toy in and out fast and hard she felt the coil in her stomach begin to tighten. Harder, faster, louder…

"Do you always do this when I'm away?"

Cuddy's eyes flung open fast, her body frozen. "House." Cuddy gasped seeing that he was standing directly in front of her between her open legs. "Oh God." Cuddy pulled the vibrator out of herself and stood up. "I'm so sorry… I'll just ummm be going…"

Cuddy was cut off as House gently, but firmly, pushed her back onto his couch. Looking up at him in shock and embarrassment Cuddy didn't know what to say or do. House looked at her, his expression giving off nothing to help her out.

Slowly his gaze wandered down her body. Cuddy shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed at the entire situation.

"You still haven't answered my question." House spoke, his eyes looking back up at hers.

Cuddy was at a loss. Racking her brain she gasped as she realized what he meant. "Oh God no, never." He of coarse had been referring to if she had done this on multiple occasions.

"Hmm. So, this time was different then?"

Cuddy felt like crying she was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry House, I really didn't mean to… I just… I don't even know."

House nodded. "I see… well don't let me stop you then."

Cuddy's eyes shot up to his. "What?"

"You obviously were close to your orgasm and I'd hate to leave you hanging."

Cuddy sat completely frozen in shock. She couldn't believe what he was asking her to do. "House… really I'll just go home and we can forget about this okay?" Cuddy went to stand up again, but House pushed her back down and spread her legs wide. Cuddy gasped in shock.

"I don't think so Cuddy." House said looking at how soaked she was. "You want to know why I don't think so?"

Cuddy gulped and nodded, knowing with the position she was in, there would be no way she could move even if she wanted to.

"Because I actually did what you wanted me to do and few down to those conferences. For the record I did go to two out of the ten so you can't complain. Well at any rate, they finished early so I came home, expecting to find my house empty and be able to take a nice relaxing shower by myself, but instead I found my boss here on my couch, completely naked, fucking herself with a vibrator and moaning my name."

Cuddy visibly shook, his gaze and words making her realize this was a horrible idea; one she should have never done in the first place.

"House I…"

"I'm not finished yet Cuddy." Cuddy's mouth clamped shut. "And you know what the worst part about this is?" Cuddy shook her head slightly. "I'm not really angry at all. I should be… your trespassing and doing something completely inappropriate in my house, but I can't find myself to be mad at you.

Cuddy wasn't really surprised. Maybe she should be, but this was House after all. He was known for hookers and this way he didn't have to pay for the show.

"So Cuddy, you are going to finish what you were doing right now, so I can watch."

Cuddy felt slight anger rise up in her. "House I'm not your free porn show."

"Think about what your saying Cuddles. You put yourself in this position. If you couldn't finish what you started you shouldn't have started it."

Cuddy frowned. She had only started it because she didn't think he would be home, but she wasn't about to bring up that embarrassing thought again. Plus, he had just challenged her and Lisa Cuddy never backed down from a challenge.

Cuddy gasped and when he let go of her legs she kept them open. Slowly grabbing her vibrator he turned it back on and handed it to her. Cuddy gulped slightly, watching him, trying to decide if she should really go through with this or not. After a moment Cuddy realized not only did she have to, his gaze locked to her lower regions, but she wanted to.

Cuddy knew she should be turned off by this, but suddenly she felt that flame back and slipped the vibrator deep inside of her. A moan fell from her lips without her permission and inside of blushing Cuddy just closed her eyes in pleasure.

Thrusting the dildo in and out of herself once again, she quickly felt that same orgasm building, but ten times stronger this time. Being made wait and House's added gaze making it that much stronger.

Thrusting fast and hard Cuddy arched up violently as her climax shook through her body. Crying out Cuddy pumped herself through the entire orgasm, her body shaking.

Finally coming down from her high Cuddy slowly opened her eyes to find House still watching. Cuddy went to remove the vibrator from herself, but was stopped as House's hand held her wrist still.

"House?" Cuddy asked in surprise and slightly worry.

House didn't say a word, instead taking hold of the vibrator and slowly beginning to thrust it in and out of her. Cuddy gasped loudly, withering on his couch now.

"House… stop. It's too much…" Cuddy cried out, the feel of the vibrator buzzing deep inside of her after such an intense orgasm too much for Cuddy to take. "Please… stop…" Cuddy whimpered.

House heard her words and stood up, letting go of the vibrator, but kept it vibrating inside of her. Slowly unbuckling his belt, he slid his pants and boxers down to the floor before stepping out of them. Cuddy's eyes went wide as she shot her gaze up to House's. House looked down at her, his expression just as hard to read as it was when he first caught her in the act.

"Come on Cuddy. Don't be shy. I mean, you've come this far." House's words shot through to Cuddy's core. Cuddy bit her lip, mentally scolding herself. Here he was treating her like he would one of his hookers and she was loving it… every single second.

Cuddy leaned forward gasping as the vibrator slid deeper into her. "House… I don't think I can do this with the vibrator inside of me." Cuddy said, her body shaking.

"No? Well what a shame." House grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, the vibrator shifting inside of her.

"Ahhh." Cuddy cried out, falling into House as her legs gave out.

House caught her effortlessly and turned her in his arms, his hands on her hips. "Now Lisa Cuddy your going to walk all the way to my bedroom with that vibrator buzzing away inside of your body. Your only job is to make sure it doesn't fall out and that you don't fall over."

Cuddy bit her lip, not sure she could do it. "And if I can't?"

"Then tomorrow at work, you'll have to walk around all day with a dildo deep inside of you."

Cuddy shot her head to the side so that she could look at House behind her. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious Cuddy." House said boldly. "So good luck."

And with that House let go of Cuddy's waist, stepping off to the side to see if Cuddy could make it. Cuddy's legs went to give out, but House's words ringing in her mind caused her to lock her legs in place. Taking a moment to collect herself Cuddy looked up and almost cried. House's bedroom was all the way on the other side of the house. Shooting one last look at House Cuddy realized that she could either walk out now or do as he said. Taking a breath she realized once again to her astonishment that she wanted this.

Taking a shaky step Cuddy clenched her fists as the vibrator wiggled and buzzed away inside of her. Taking a few more steps Cuddy had to pause, her legs threatening to give out underneath her. Suddenly feeling the vibrator slipping Cuddy's eyes went wide and she clenched her walls to keep it from falling out. The action caused a wave of pleasure to shoot through her, stumbling slightly.

Looking over Cuddy saw that House was now waiting at his bedroom door, just as naked as she was, the same blank expression plastered on his face. The only thing giving him away was that his eyes were a darker shade, laced with lust.

"Come on Cuddy. I'm not going to wait for you all night." Cuddy gasped and began walking again, quicker this time as she just wanted to make it over to House. Two steps away she shook, the vibrator bringing her to the edge of an orgasm when House's voice rang out again. "I didn't tell you to come."

With those words Cuddy fought back the orgasm, her breath ragged and her legs threatening to give out. Taking the final two steps she was in his room, face to face with him.

House smirked and reached between her legs sliding the vibrator out of her and turning it off. Cuddy gasped, her juices running down her thighs. "House…" Cuddy tried again, but House cut her off.

"Listen Cuddy. I know that your brain of your must be going a hundred miles an hour in that pretty head of yours telling her that you shouldn't be doing this. But, we both know that you want this." Cuddy bit her lip. She couldn't deny what he was saying so instead she just listened. "So here is the deal. We do this tonight and if tomorrow you regret it then we just act as if it never happened. Deal?"

Cuddy thought for a moment. "And if I don't regret it?"

"Then we see where it takes us."

Cuddy's eyes went wide. "Are you offering me a relationship?"

"Don't think too much into it." House smirked at her, although it was one of promise. The only thing in his life to which House had the intention of keeping. Cuddy smiled. Mayfield had changed him after all.

Slowly nodding her head Cuddy agreed. "On one condition."

House paused. "And what would that be?"

"You fuck me good and hard tonight, but tomorrow if I don't regret it, you take me soft and gentle." Cuddy was never one to say make love, but that's basically what she was asking.

"Deal." House said grabbing her hips and slamming her body against his, his lips crashing down on hers.

Cuddy gasped into his mouth, taking a second to comprehend that he was kissing her, before kissing him back greedily. Years and years of foreplay building up to this wild and unexpected night. Their lips moved together hard and forceful, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Cuddy reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, when he broke away from her and grabbed her arms spinning her and pinning her, face first, to the wall like a criminal. "Did I tell you to touch me?" House's husky words at Cuddy's ear made her shiver.

Shaking her head Cuddy whispered. "No."

"Then why did you?" House challenged, his body pressed tight to her back, holding her hands firmly against the wall on each side of her body.

Cuddy fought to think of an answer that would be acceptable, but this whole experience was clouding her judgment. House's naked body pressed to her own as he completely and utterly dominated her was driving her senses into overdrive. "I… I don't know." Cuddy stammered. "I just wanted… to umm… to please you." Cuddy finally got out.

"Good answer Cuddles. You can be rewarded for that." Cuddy would have asked what he meant, but her brain was still caught on the fact that he called her Cuddles. Rolling her eyes, Cuddy suddenly gasped as House's two fingers slid deep inside of her, still pinned tight to the wall.

"Oh shit." Cuddy breathed out, her legs moving apart out of her own will, wanting House to continue.

"Look at you Cuddy, opening your legs wider so that I can finger fuck you against my bedroom wall. Dean's of medicine aren't supposed to act this way, you naughty minx you." House quipped, as Cuddy moaned due to his words and fingers. "That's it Cuddy. Let me hear you."

Cuddy nearly fell over as her moans became more constant and another finger was added inside of her dripping pussy. "Oh… oh House! Ahhh shit don't stop." Cuddy begged.

"What do you say?" House smirked behind her as he stopped the movement of his fingers.

"Oh God House please. Please don't stop. Feels so good." Cuddy cried out, no longer caring that she had submitted to the one man she swore she never would.

"Good girl." House smirked, his fingers picking up speed and slamming hard and relentless inside of Cuddy. Cuddy screamed and clenched at the wall, the only thing holding her up was House's body pressed tight to her back.

Feeling her body tremble House knew she was close to another powerful orgasm. Reaching with his other hand he swirled his finger over her clit, once before Cuddy erupted. Shaking Cuddy cried out House's name, her legs giving out completely. House caught her in his hold, swooping her up and, being mindful of his bad leg, limped them over to the bed, dropping her gently onto it. Cuddy breathed hard and rigid, her brain not focusing on anything, but the pleasure she had just felt.

Finally opening her eyes again Cuddy spotted House at the edge of the bed, stroking his hard cock. Gasping Cuddy blushed at the brashness of his actions.

"What's the matter Cuddles? Your not the only one who can get themselves off." House smirked, watching her blush. "Unless you want to help me?" Cuddy bit her lip and nodded her head slightly. "Thought so." House said cockily, reaching out to pull her to the edge of the bed, her head level with his cock. "Do a good job and you'll be rewarded again."

Cuddy's eyes shot up to his, the want perfectly clear in her eyes. Leaning forward Cuddy swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, hearing him moan softly. Taking a moment to taste him, Cuddy slid his cock inside of her mouth, sucking her cheeks in to make a strong suction.

"Ahhh yeah that's it Cuddy." House groaned unashamed as his hands clenched in her hair. Cuddy slid forward gaining confidence at his pleasured sounds, taking all of his cock down her throat, before pulling back and sucking on the tip. "Oh fuck yes. Do that again." House groaned, pleased when she did it two more times.

Pulling her head back by her hair gently House looked down at her, his intense gaze looking right through her. Cuddy gulped nervously, his gaze making her doubt her decision to do this. House was never once to show that strong of an emotion.

"House?" Cuddy whispered.

"Your beautiful you know that?" House said suddenly after a moment of silence.

Cuddy blushed a deep shade of red and smiled up at him. "Thank you." It was the first time ever that she could remember him complimenting her so forwardly. Every compliment from him was always hidden beneath a riddle.

House nodded his head and let go of her hair, pushing her back by her shoulders so that she laid on her back. Cuddy held still as his body slid on top of hers, the feeling more amazing then she had ever fantasized about and had remembered from college.

Spreading her legs wide House wrapped them around his waist, pausing as his cock held still at her entrance. Cuddy looked up at him afraid that he had changed his mind.

"Cuddy I know we had a deal, but I want to change that deal." Cuddy bit her lip in apprehension. "I want you to promise me that you'll stay with me and try to make this work."

Cuddy's heart stopped for a second, her eyes searching his, wondering if her brain was playing tricks on her. "House?"

"Cuddy." House reached out cupping her face. "I love you Cuddy. I have for years now, but I've been afraid and I've been hiding behind my addiction. I was a messed up man Cuddy, but since Mayfield I've changed. I want you to see that. I've changed and I realized when I saw you on my couch, calling my name that I wanted you. Not only in a sexual way, although that did help," House and Cuddy both smirked. "I wanted you to spend the rest of my life with. You drive me crazy and we want to kill each other most of the time, but there is no one else for me. Who else in this world would even want me?" House admitted to her.

"I…" Cuddy didn't know what to say. House was opening up in a way she never thought possible. The man she loves to hate and hates to love if offering her a life together.

"I didn't know what to do when I saw you… I knew I wanted you right then and there, but I needed to make sure that you really wanted me too and didn't just have some weird fantasy of fucking your best employee." House smirked, teasing her slightly.

Cuddy laughed and hit him, their friendship and game play shining through, relaxing Cuddy completely. "House I promise you I will stay the night with you and the rest of my life, as long as we don't kill each other first, with you." Cuddy smiled, wanting to kiss him, but part of her wanted to keep playing this game. She trusted him completely. She had never trusted anyone in this way. She wanted and needed him to take control tonight.

House smirked knowing exactly what she wanted. "You want a kiss?" Cuddy grinned and nodded. "Oh so you think you deserve one?"

"Yes I do." Cuddy quipped back.

"Oh and why is that?"

Cuddy smiled a bright smile. "Because I'm in love with you."

Both of them leaned towards each other their lips slamming together as they held on for dear life. Finally they were together, the most dysfunctional, yet perfect couple.

"Fuck me House." Cuddy rasped out as they pulled away, her lips swollen from the kiss.

"My pleasure." House smirked and slammed into her hard. Cuddy cried out and held onto his shoulders as his cock slid in and out of her.

"Ohhh yes House. Fuck yeah. Harder." Cuddy moaned her body arching up to match his thrusts.

"Oh shit yeah. I'm going to pound you so hard you see stars." House said knowing from the very beginning that she liked dirty talk, the look in her eyes when he took control back in the living room giving her away.

"OH HOUSE!" Cuddy screamed. House's cock drove in and out of her soaked pussy hard and fast hitting her weak spots every single time. "I'm so close." Cuddy gasped her walls clenching deliciously.

"Let go. Scream for me." House said slamming fully into her one more time as she orgasmed for the third time that night, her body arching harshly into him, screaming loud. House gasped pumping her through her orgasm as his crashed down on him. House moaned her name his cock going soft inside of her.

Falling on top of her House and Cuddy breathed hard breaths. "I'll move in a moment." House said quietly knowing he was probably squishing her, his leg just needing a moment to stop screaming in protest.

"Okay." Cuddy breathed. "Just don't pull out of me." House looked down at her at her request. Cuddy blushed as tears formed in her eyes. Instantly House leaned up and pulled her onto his lap, making sure his cock stayed inside of her body. His leg would just have to deal for the moment.

"Cuddy. Oh I'm sorry." House whispered afraid that he had hurt her. He wasn't good with emotion.

Cuddy laughed slightly, tears now pouring down her face as she clung to him. "It's not that House. You didn't hurt me." House tipped her head up and looked her in the eyes, cupping her face. House smiled and kissed him gently. "These are happy tears."

House breathed a sigh of relief, hugging her to his body. Cuddy felt completely safe and relaxed held in his embrace.

"Say it again House." Cuddy asked.

House smiled knowing exactly what she wanted him to say and although he swore he would never fall in love with anyone he said it anyways. "I love you Lisa Cuddy."

"I love you too House." And with that Cuddy crushed her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the story. It started off really… umm kinky? Is that the right word for it? But at the end I had to make it a cute Huddy ending because I just love them so much. They are endgame no matter what.<strong>

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
